Prince of Fate, Wisdom, Seas and Time
by pnacs
Summary: what if Poseidon hid two secret realms he ruled over?, Time and Wisdom, what if Percy inherited these powers during the 2nd Giant War?, what if Percy inherited even more powers?, a mix between Blood of Water and Back In Time Second Chance i intend to work very hard on this please read, review and tell me weather or not you want me to continue it,
1. Chapter 1

**Prince of Fate, Wisdom, Prophecy, Seas and Time **

**chapter 1**

Percy P.O.V

"Don't touch her" I growled at Hippolytus the giant born to defeat Hermes, who was trying to sneak up behind hazel when she wasn't looking, I held riptide in a defensive stance as Hippolytus's sword deflected off mine and smacked my watch in a rapid motion to summon emerald sea my fourth shield in five years, my Cyclops brother repaired my old shield 2 months into the war and merged the celestial bronze with imperial gold, emerald (hence the name), oceanic platinum; a rare metal (platinum) found only in the deepest seas and even convinced Artemis goddess of the moon, hunt and maidens to give him some huntress moon silver a precious silver only given to Artemis's huntresses, a group of man hating maidens that I had unknowingly earned the respect of.

Anyway, back to the war, we, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Jason, Nico and I the seven of the prophecy with the additional two hundred Greek campers, four hundred roman soldiers and fifty huntresses were fighting the war against Gaea the primordial goddess of the earth and her children, the giants an entire race of immortal bad guys born and determined to destroy and take over the gods and Olympus (the original one in Greece)

Although Annabeth had originally thought to have been the seventh demigod of the seven she had completed a small side quest about her mother's (roman aspect's) pride and had rather return to camp to return her mother's statue than travel to Greece to save the world, oh and she remembered to dump me on the way back saying what she felt for me was admiration to a fellow soldier and nothing more, even after all I did for her, I held the sky for her, I fought titans for her, I gave up immortality for her, I bathed in the river Styx twice for her, and I even defeated half of the monsters and a third of the titans in Tartarus for her so she could get out.

My anger drained as I approached the anti-Ares Pelorus and I felt a sudden fear only he could make people feel, as the polar opposite to Ares instead of giving the people the effect of feeling angry like I had experienced once on my first quest Pelorus made peoples anger dissolve until only fear and uncertainty are left, "do… do you feel that Percy?" Nico questions of to the shadows to my right, and it took every nerve in my body not to jump out of my skin, especially with Pelorus's fear effect on me.

I turned to look at the young man Nico had become and to be honest he looked scary, and it troubled me, Nico had always missed out on a childhood with all the things that have happened in his life from his mum's death to Bianca's and then to the war happening right this moment and I couldn't help but blame myself no matter how many times Nico says I'm not to blame I'll always feel that I am, "the….the fear?" He continues openly shuddering and at that moment he looks like the small excited yet scared child I remember meeting all those years ago, to be honest I don't think anyone (including himself) expected Nico to be a part of the seven but when Annab… no when **_she_** left Nico really saved everyone's day joining us before my idiotic brother Mark Kenton and **_her_** new boyfriend wanted in.

As I let my thoughts drift I fail to notice I've engaged Pelorus in battle my mind is on overdrive automatically slashing, stabbing, dodging, ducking, swinging, ducking and deflecting Pelorus's massive long sword, Pelorus seemed mad that my mind wasn't in the battle and decides to step up his game by stopping where he is, glowing a deep crimson red with black eyes and sniffing deeply through one nostril he bellows loudly as his muscles expand, his body grows and he gets stronger, "I have just absorbed the fear of everyone on this battlefield" Pelorus screams eyes glancing from left to right "my brothers and I cannot be stopped, surrender now or face a painful death" he screams over the now still grass field.

Demigods glance to and fro, daring anyone to speak up, but nobody does, I vapour travel, a technique I figured out by myself one Tuesday morning in front of Pelorus's face about two metres off the ground and punch him in the face sending him fifty yards back, before myself or anyone could question the incredible amount of strength I portrayed in that punch I started up a massive cheer to reassure and raise the morale of all unsure demigods that we are all together and we can win with a simple shout of "FOR OLYMPUS" but as soon as the words fully leave my mouth I truly realise the effect it had on all the demigods, eyes narrowed, nerves steeled, fists clenched, spirits raised and a slow yet catchy clash of swords on shields started up and demigods regrouped to platoon like gangs to charge single giants like Mimas the anti-Hephaestus and Eurytus the anti-Dionysus or remaining monsters that have yet to taste celestial bronze on their flesh/scales.

Once the cheer started I noticed a group of young girls near the back of the field close to the trees gazing at me with what looked like grudging respect, but I didn't have time to triumph over gaining the hunters respect as I was punched from behind and my face met soil and grass in a painful head-butt to the ground, "ouch" I groaned rolling onto my back but quickly got up as Pelorus started running at me 'uh oh, I've pissed him off' I thought bitterly capping riptide and returning emerald sea to a watch "come get me" I said hands gesturing him forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince of Fate, Wisdom, Prophecy, Seas and Time **

**chapter 2**

Before Pelorus could crash into me I vapour travelled behind him and kicked his feet out from under him and he went stumbling to the ground head first, I then formed an ice cold hurricane in the space of five seconds above him and willed the hurricane to create a layer of ice around the anti-Ares and just as I had finished I was interrupted by a projectile being shot at me missing my face my mere millimetres and cutting off a flock of my coal black hair before stabbing and getting stuck half way through a lone tree in the space behind me, that tree nymph was going to be really mad until they saw what I was seeing and decided to let the Manticore of the hook….. 'Wait MANTICORE' I blinked my eyes staring disbelievingly before frowning like an upset child "you're meant to be dead" I wailed.

The manticore clearly didn't appreciate me questioning its existence judging by the three projectiles it sent towards where my head use to be "now that wasn't kind" I mocked reappearing to his left, the manticore turned this time less confident about killing me then his eyes met mine and a feeling swept over me and the manticore stood rooted to the spot petrified by my darkening eye colour "you're afraid…. I can feel it" I murmured in a much deeper and more intense voice than my own, I cocked my head to my left and sniffed deeply in through my left nostril, my fists clenched, my muscles tensed and my body grew a couple extra feet, I flexed my arms, biceps, triceps and deltas before leaping in front of the Manticore and taking his head off in one punch, I then turned to see a shocked Pelorus, gapping at me, "are we gonna fight or what" I bellowed

Nico POV

"Do… do you feel that Percy?" I said to my best friend from my place in the shadows as a sudden chill swept over the battlefield, Percy seemed to nearly jump out of his skin when I started talking to him then he turned to look at me and his mind seemed to be somewhere else, "the….the fear?" I said feeling like a young child again afraid and alone now without Bianca.

Percy still seemed to not realise his actions with his mind elsewhere and engaged Pelorus in battle, Percy was winning and it annoyed the Hades out of Pelorus, for every swing and stab Pelorus made Percy deflected, parried and dodged easily, Pelorus made a stab with his long sword for Percy's gut but Percy used his shield, emerald sea to deflect the blade then use the opportunity to deliver a nasty double kick to Pelorus's chest, how Percy had the strength to kick Pelorus, an over 10 foot giant (that's going to be their height from now on) over 5 yards back I'll never know.

Also at one point Pelorus was about to sever Percy's sword arm when Pelorus's speed that he swung his sword seemed to slow, only by a fraction but noticeable to someone who's looking closely and Percy was able to manoeuvre out of the way and get a good strike in on Pelorus's arm, there was something strange about the cut Percy gave Pelorus, Ichor the gold blood of the immortals that leaked from the wound turned a mortal blood red, but nobody except Pelorus and I seemed to notice.

After Percy somehow made him bleed red Pelorus started to glow a deep crimson red around the torso and limbs whereas his with eyes turned a deep black and sniffing deeply through one nostril he bellowed loudly as his muscles expanded, his body grew and he got a much larger and stronger body, "I have just absorbed the fear of everyone on this battlefield" Pelorus screams eyes glancing from left to right "my brothers and I cannot be stopped, surrender now or face a painful death" he screams over the now still grass field.

Everyone was quiet even enemy monsters and Giants stopped fighting demigods to see if any would surrender, but not one demigod twitched from their place.

Eventually when it seemed the silence would never end Percy disappeared from where he was leaving only a sea breeze only to reappear 20 feet in the air in front of Pelorus and punched him in a right hook on his left cheek sending the Giant flying back an astounding 50 yards back then turned to face us, a group of shell shocked demigods, monsters and Giants and with as much surprise on Percy's face as the rest of us he screamed "FOR OLYMPUS" raising his sword high in the air.

As soon as the morale boost started I realised how me, a son of Hades, one of the big three was doing more observing than battling summoning over 200 dead skeleton soldiers sending 100 of them off to help others I kept the rest and decided to help the hunters (including Thalia), Artemis, Katie, Conner and Travis in battling Gration the anti-Artemis, over the next 20 minutes or so we were still battling Gration but despite Artemis's incredible speed and all our help we were losing badly, we needed more help, where were the rest of the gods?, were was my father?


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince of Fate, Wisdom, Prophecy, Seas and Time **

**chapter 3**

Hades POV

With sweat running down the side of my head Poseidon and I used our earth powers to prevent Gaea rising, "we're wasting energy Zeus" I gasped out summoning 500 skeletons to destroy the 20 earthborn Gaea released "we can't stop her rising Zeus we should let our energy refill before she escapes the volcano and we may have a chance" I said hurrying my words out through the pain of slowing Gaea's revival, "no we would not stand a chance against a fully risen Gaea" Athena said, her pride hurt with her plan being questioned "our best chance is to prevent her rising in the first place".

"It won't work" Poseidon said his voice quiet and a spark of gold in his eyes that lasted a millisecond, "what did you say fish face" Athena said face turning red and fists clenching,

"I said it WON'T WORK" Poseidon yelled walking up to her yelling in her face, "and you are WRONG!" he continued swiftly cutting off her response and carried on "Zeus, you Hades and I know this more than anyone" Poseidon said turning to the king of the gods.

"And why would that be" Athena said hating not knowing, "tell her the truth Zeus, tell them all the truth" Poseidon said his voice no longer angry just pleading, Zeus hesitated looking at all his children's looks of curiosity, "fine" he finally said, "it all started near the end of the first titan war.

Flashback

Third Person POV

Zeus and his brothers prepared for their final battle of the titan war against their father Kronos, Zeus told his brothers of his plan of how he would use Kronos's own scythe to send their father to the depths of Tartarus, "what about Poseidon and I" Hades asked confused, "You two will not be needed, you can fight the monsters with the mortals" Zeus said smugly.

"What but you'll need our help Zeus" Hades said frustrated at his younger brother's arrogance, "Oh no I won't if you haven't forgotten dear brother it was me that got you two out of fathers stomach" Zeus said getting smugger by the second, Hades stepped forward to confront Zeus when Poseidon intervened before things went downhill "calm down brothers save your anger for our enemies" Poseidon said wisely, "Zeus we can help you with your battle against father, but we'll let you be the one to throw him into Tartarus in gratitude for freeing us" Poseidon said gratefulness evidently on his face, "won't we" Poseidon said looking towards Hades, "yes, okay" Hades muttered, "trust me" Poseidon said cheerfully "I'm the god of Wisdom, Prophecy and the Seas" he said smiling a crooked smile at his brothers.

Time skip

It was the final battle of the titan war and after a couple hours of fighting only Kronos remained and Zeus smirked as he summoned his lightning bolt from the heavens and threw it at Kronos; however Kronos was no fool and deflected it with his scythe, Zeus's smirk disappeared instantly as Kronos knocked him to the ground and prepared the finishing blow, his scythe swung down and Zeus prepared for the pain to come, but before the scythe could hit the sky god his brother Poseidon cried out "NOOOOO!" and suddenly glowing gold Poseidon stopped time.

No one but Poseidon could move and he took his chance to summon his trident and blast a beam towards his father, Kronos fell back from the beam and hit the ground, Poseidon sprinted to finish Kronos when he heard his father speak "son, wait" he begged and as much as Poseidon didn't want to he felt pity towards his father, "why should I" Poseidon muttered feeling hurt and betrayed by his father, "honestly there is no decent reason" Kronos admitted "the only reason I'm not in Tartarus yet is because of how good of a person you are, you're the complete opposite of me yet, you've gained my power over time" Kronos said smiling amazed at his son, "I never wanted to do this, my mother Gaea forced me, she placed a curse on me" Kronos said sadly, Poseidon felt shocked at this new found knowledge

"Why should I" he began but Kronos interrupted

"Believe me, well like I said, you shouldn't but you will because your that merciful" Kronos said

"This curse of yours, how does it work" Poseidon asked

"well the curse states that I am bound by the force of Chaos, my grandfather and your great grandfather that I will forever have the lust to destroy but will wear off every time before a death or multiple, my curse will last until a son of my son kills me, releasing me from my curse",

"What do you mean wear of before a death or multiple?" Poseidon asked

"It means if I am not killed and sent to Tartarus soon both of us will be sent there, you see this is part of my curse I have to explain to every person who is about to kill me about my curse and by the time I finish they have to kill me" Kronos said his last words dying on his lips "quick before I'm forced to Tartarus" Kronos said urgent to protect his son,

"I, I can't" Poseidon said torn between doing what's right and what's necessary,

"Please son it's more painful to be forced" Kronos begged "and I wouldn't want my own son to be in Tartarus" he continued knowing his son would make the right choice, and standing from his previously knelt position Poseidon steadied his trident and fired at his lying down father and time started again.

"Wha… What? How can? You stopped time" Zeus said as confused as his brothers, "what did Kronos say" he asked and at that moment Poseidon realised that his brothers didn't hear his conversation and didn't know the truth, "nothing, he said nothing" Poseidon murmured solemnly.

"But I saw you…" Zeus tried to say

"That's not important now" Hades cut in firmly but was cut off himself,

"You promised me I got to deliver the killing blow" Zeus whined

"You can take the credit" Poseidon offered quietly and Zeus's smirk returned

Just before Zeus could thank his brother there was a golden flash all around them and they were teleported into a giant, golden palace where three old ladies appeared before the brothers and started speaking in unison.

"We are the Fates, you are Hades god of the underworld and riches, Poseidon god of wisdom, prophecy and the seas and lastly Zeus god of the air and lightning, the three sons of Kronos" they said

Then they started to take turns talking, "Hades, one day Greece will fall and you will create a Roman aspect of yourself, you will be called Pluto and you will give up your title of god of riches to give to him/you" said the fate on the right.

"Zeus, for freeing your siblings you will inherit this palace here called Olympus, you will marry your sister (shudders) Hera and she will give birth to the future Olympic council also you will be called king of all gods as well as god of justice, law and order said the fate on the left.

"Poseidon, you will give up your titles of wisdom and prophecy for Zeus's future children but will keep your powers as a secret between you three, you have absorbed minor powers from your brothers and will gain the powers of god over earthquakes and storms and the title of the earth shaker and the storm bringer and lastly one day Kronos will rise and your son will _battle _him" the one in the middle said putting emphasis on battle and suddenly Poseidon heard the three fates continue talking but only in his head

"You have started absorbing your father's powers and next time you meet you will finish the process of absorbing them also the same son of yours that will free Kronos will be the only son to gain all your powers including seas, wisdom, prophecy, storms, earthquakes your future power of fate given to you by us and the secret goddess of fate Hestia, your sister and your son will also get your power to transfer, absorb and take away powers of immortal and semi immortal (demigods) beings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prince of Fate, Wisdom, Prophecy, Seas and Time **

**chapter 4**

Present-second Giant war

Third Person POV

All the gods including Zeus and Hades were now staring at Poseidon who had filled them in on the parts of the story no one but him knew about,

"Wait you saw Kronos again during the second titan war didn't you so does that mean that you now have his full power over time" Hermes asked and was answered with a nod from his uncle "sweet!" Apollo and Hermes exclaimed in sync.

"So Kronos is actually a good guy" Apollo asked slightly confused

"Good at heart yes but his mind, body and soul are corrupted by Gaea" Poseidon replied

"I don't believe you" said Athena "for starters I'm the goddess of wisdom, therefore you can't be the god of wisdom also your story makes no sense when Kronos was killed in the second titan war he didn't turn good just before and your kelp headed son didn't free him" Athena said angry, confused and disbelieving that the god she's been calling an idiot the last millennia has ended up being the god of wisdom.

"You can't exactly call me a fraud goddess of remembering, intelligence and arts and crafts, you aren't even the goddess of wisdom or battle strategy, you lied" Poseidon said glaring at her.

"What!" everyone (except Poseidon and Athena) yelled, Zeus turned to his daughter

"That's not true is it Athena" he said praying this was a misunderstanding but Zeus got his answer when Athena looked down.

"When I was first created inside your head I was visited by the fates, they gave me the choice to be taught anything I wanted and I was able to remember everything I learnt" Athena said.

I learnt so much about battle tactics, wise decision making and many more things that by the time I sprung out your head I saw a spare spear and shield lying around, claimed it as my own and was able to hold it perfectly, and finally when you asked me my title I saw an opportunity to make a name for myself" Athena admitted.

Hades POV

Everyone but Poseidon looked surprised and curious this caused Artemis to voice her thoughts "why aren't you surprised Poseidon, you couldn't of possibly known could you?" she asked, Poseidon looked at her in a are you that dumb look and said "hello new god of Time here, I saw her past when we were offering Percy immortality" the answer being so obvious caused Artemis to blush in embarrassment causing everyone to stare at Poseidon in shock, he made Artemis blush.

"I also know how she made her children cleverer too" said Poseidon sighing in a disappointed tone, 'what does he mean' I thought.

We turned to look at Athena when we realised Poseidon wasn't going to say anymore, "to... to keep up the act that I was the goddess of wisdom and strategy I had to make my children seem smart too so would take my child as soon as they were born and teach them the same battle strategy books and wise quotes till they learnt them and learnt to read more".

All of the gods looked at Athena horrified at this point everyone was disappointed with her and before the other gods could express this I chose to help my niece out this once by focusing all the gods energy and concentration (Hermes had to focus a lot) on our enemy.

Artemis POV

"We're getting off topic here" Hades suddenly said "Gaea should have risen by now, why hasn't she?" Hades asked confused as the rest of us except Poseidon.

"You stopped time" I accused Poseidon shocking the rest of the gods, Poseidon slowly smiled looking happier than I've ever seen him "not quite" a new voice spoke behind me and I came round to face….

Third Person POV

Mount Tam

Atlas titan of astronomy, burdens and the heavens struggled to bear the weight of the sky, his punishment for following his younger brother Kronos in the (original) titan war.

"Ah curse you Zeus, you are a merciless and cruel king" he grunted painfully from his kneeling position on the ground.

"Your right you know, Zeus and the other gods aren't as good rulers as they believe, they need to learn to forgive and forget" said a deep voice from behind Atlas.

"Who are you mortal? What business do you have here? And what were you saying about Zeus? , said Atlas since he couldn't turn to see the owner of the voice.

"Ha I may not be immortal but I am no ordinary powerless mortal, and my business with you is purely professional" the owner of the deep voice said walking round the kneeling titan coming into Atlas's view, they was a tall and muscular 6"0 tall cloaked and hooded figure that judging by their voice was most definitely male.

"I know from experience that you are a great warrior and your abilities and potential are wasted by you being pointlessly punished for eternity, and as I said before this is the gods mistake eternally punishing their enemies rather than forgiving them and moving on, I am forming an army of only the very best soldiers and you qualify, you would be more of use with me than staying here to be punished by gods even if you weren't entirely at fault.

You and Kronos for example are being punished even though Kronos was cursed and forced you to swear on the Styx and Chaos's name to follow him.

Atlas looked up astounded "Kronos was cursed? Wait how did you know about me being forced to swear allegiance on the Styx and Chaos's name? And how do you know of Chaos?

The cloaked man chuckled throwing back his hood to reveal silver and gold tipped pure onyx black hair and a pair of gold pupils and gold, silver, green and black irises swirling together in a constant whirlpool.

"I know all these things because…." And the next thing the man did surprised Atlas even more than his unique eyes, he held out his hand in a way a person would if they were holding something and slowly a golden liquid slivered from the corner of Atlas's view to under the man's hand gesture.

Next the liquid travelled straight up in a cylinder like shape and finally the shape of the golden cylinder changed slowly forming a handle and then a curved blade bending downwards in a curve until the strange man was holding a gold, black and silver scythe "because I have Kronos's time powers"

**i have had a review sent to me asking about who's going to be paired with who, this is my answer**

**Poseidon*Artemis (or Hestia if you want)**

**Annabeth*Mark kenton (i think that's what i called him)**

**Zoe*Nico**

**Bianca*Ethan (that dead guy)**

**Thalia*Percy (but im not sure, please review to share your thoughts)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prince of Fate, Wisdom, Prophecy, Seas and Time**

**chapter 5**

Artemis POV

Kronos, I had already thrown a throwing knife and shot three arrows before my brain registered Kronos wasn't the enemy anymore.

Just before the knife and arrows pierced Kronos's skin he pointed at them and time stopped

, then he rewound time like it was nothing, I witnessed the arrows found their way back into my quiver and my knife found my right hand, time resumed normally and the only word that left my lips was "sorry"

Atlas POV

"What?" I shouted confused and utterly lost "How?" this strange man just claimed to have the titan of time Kronos's powers over time.

"How I have them does not matter Atlas" the man said perplexing as if he was keeping a secret, "The point is you can either live as Atlas the treacherous titan of astronomy, the heavens and all heavy burdens general of the titans, or you can be reborn as Atlas general of my army forgiven titan and current warrior and one of the multiple generals.

Which will it be Atlas and don't worry if you regret your choice then I Unknown mortal of time and prophecy grandson of Selene, great grandson of Ananke, great, great grandson of Hestia and legacy of Eros (primordial) swear on the five rivers of the underworld the river Styx, the river of solemn oaths, the river Lethe, the river of oblivion, the river Acheron, the river of woe, the river Cocytus, the river of cries, and the river Phlegethon, the river of fire as well as the creator Chaos himself and with every drop of mortal blood and immortal Ichor within me that you can change your choice, your choice is chosen only by your freewill and I will never willingly let harm come upon you or my allies if I can help it unless you or they attack or betray me first" the man said then stumbled looking like he was out of breath, I thought this of course until the man spat blood as a black, gold, red and silver knot of magic wrapped around his whole body before contracting to his heart.

"I haven't said that for a couple millennia" he muttered pulling a half frown, half smile

"Wait millennia" I asked baffled "how can a mortal live that long?" I asked curious, who was this man and why do I sense a strange unique aura that is powerful yet somehow familiar, then I realised how obvious the answer was.

Unknown was the grandson of Selene my cousin and has the powers of my uncle Kronos that must be it I told myself but part of me wasn't convinced.

Hades POV

After about the fiftieth apology Kronos choose to forgive Artemis and after Kronos resumed time around the time bubble he created around us we went to help the demigods, we would have flashed to the main battlefield from where we were but flashing would take too much godly energy with Gaea rising.

As we ran across the 10 mile stretch of field we came across and helped many demigods fighting monsters but we could not engage or interfere directly with any of the enemy demigods, we were shocked, Athena and Artemis especially to find Annabeth fighting on the enemy's side with Mark Kenton and although us gods couldn't intervene directly Poseidon in despair for how his son would react made sure to summon 200 Cyclops which he then told us he was king over all Cyclops and that they would never eat a mortal or demigod again.

Anyway as well as Poseidon other Olympians and minor gods that had tagged along with us used their powers and domains to help the demigods, Demeter and Dionysus with a couple flicks of their hands had created multiple vines and plants that had captured many enemy demigods and killed some of the monsters and a very few odd immortals or titans such as Triton and Amphitrite, son and wife of Poseidon, they had betrayed Olympus first week into the war.

Athena made a group of about 40 owls fly to scratch and peck her traitor daughter Annabeth and her boyfriend Mark, Nike goddess of victory, Ares god of war and Hermes the messenger god of travel, mischief and thieves blessed some of those still fighting so they were quicker, more agile, stronger, clever

After making sure that allies were healed, rescued and safe and that enemies would be secure until the end of the battle, the group moved on to the main battlefield where the giants would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prince of Fate, Wisdom, Prophecy, Seas and Time**

**chapter 6**

Poseidon POV

When we, the fourteen Olympians including Me, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena, Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus and Hades and Hestia who got their thrones back when Percy requested after the doors of death were closed by the seven of the prophecy in Rome, we, with some minor gods and Kronos got to the edge of the main battlefield we found a very strange sight.

Out of the 1000 skeleton soldiers, 1,000 Roman campers, 600 Cyclopes, 50 anemoi thuellai (wind spirits) 300 Greek campers and 50 hunters we started with only 235 skeleton soldiers, 565 Romans, 107 Cyclopes, 3 anemoi thuellai, 265 Greek campers and 35 hunters were still able to fight and were without serious injuries.

We were just about to vaporize the rest of the monsters, engage the giants/immortals and summon more un-dead Soldiers, Cyclopes and anemoi thuellai when we heard how "are we gonna fight or what?" a voice bellowed off to our left, we turned to see Percy Jackson, my son, looking as if he had taken steroids with his muscles triple their usual size, 8 foot in height and him using his powers 10 times better than before the war.

Percy created a 10cm mini hurricane in one hand and a ball of plasma in the other, Percy ran towards his opponent Pelorus (anti Ares) and before he got within a metre of a shocked Pelorus Percy threw his mini hurricane at Pelorus and the hurricane expanded until it was 12 metres high and 4 metres wide, Pelorus was completely swallowed and then Percy his plasma ball electrocuting the hurricane and Pelorus inside it.

Just when we thought Percy was done he seemed to go overboard his unrecognisable black huge eyes gained a red pupil and all of his body's muscles tensed and grew even more as he sniffed through his left nostril deeply and the air pressure condensed till the earth around the hurricane containing Pelorus started cracking.

My son summoned a tsunami from the water vapour in the air and threw it at the tsunami making it grow bigger and spin faster, next he made a storm of cyclones and hurricanes around the battlefield and then condensed water vapour around various abandoned weapons till he had a grip on them and as if he was Luke Skywalker using the force made them float, of course me being the god of all seas could sense what my son was doing even if I couldn't do it myself.

However the other gods including my father kronos were confused as to how my son learnt telekinesis, "Poseidon you didn't tell us you were god of telekinesis as well as Time, Prophecy, Wisdom, Seas, Storms and earthquakes" Apollo wailed.

I explained how Percy controlled the weapons and then added as an afterthought "No I'm not god of telekinesis but you can add fate to my list of godly realms and title"

Third Person POV

"WHAT!" everyone excluding Hestia and Kronos screamed.

"Oh didn't I tell you Hestia and I blessed each other a couple years ago" Poseidon said calmly, but Athena looked confused "what does that have to do with you being god of fate?" she questioned.

"Hestia is the new goddess of fate successor to Ananke goddess of fate, inevitability, compulsion and necessity, mother of the three fates Atropos, Lachesis and Clotho, the cutter, the measurer and the spinner" Poseidon replied calmly "she blessed me with fate as I blessed her with wisdom".

Everyone was standing still gaping at Hestia as she smiled nervously and quite uncomfortable before Aphrodite screamed out "you two would make an adorable couple".

Instantly Hestia and Poseidon blushed cherry red and everyone watching laughed, some in happiness for the two others cough*Ares*cough*Hermes*cough*Apollo laughed at new blackmail method and a new person to tease, but before the teasing could start Percy Jackson punched the ground.

Poseidon POV

At first nothing happened.

"What was the point of that kelp head" Ares mocked before he saw Percy stare at him a unaware and emotionless stare that glared into the pits of Ares soul and Ares decided to shut up.

I heard a very faint snapping sound and before I could shield my family a 10 magnitude earthquake exploded under our feet, "Hestia! NO!" I screamed in worry for the goddess I loved.

**sorry people (i didn't know how to address you) for not updating but i will try to update soon but recently my parents have each at both of their houses simultaneously messed with the internet so i had to cycle to a far away costa for internet and here i am now typing on my laptop while the costa manager is giving me evil's for staying for 3 hours without buying anything other than a pepsi max, my internets (plural) should be up and running soon and i'm to lazy to type this message in all of my stories so i'm goona cheat and copy it across before i'm murdered by costa.**

**p.s if i don't update in the next month assume i'm dead and call the police for protection cause they might be after you next (dun dun dun)**


End file.
